College year start!
by Shippinggoddess12
Summary: …Hello I'm Tomoko Kuroki I'm an otoko who greatly enjoys the world of manga, anime, video games, comics, and other good stuff like that. So it's all good and fun right? Well not exactly… You see I've never dated a man before, more or less even touched one
1. College year start!

…Hello I'm Tomoko Kuroki I'm an otoko who greatly enjoys the world of manga, anime, video games, comics, and other good stuff like that.

So it's all good and fun right? Well not exactly… You see I've never dated a man before, more or less even touched one… Well besides my brother Tomoki Kuroki, and my dad Chichoiya Kuroki but their technically related since I came from my mom's womb, thus he poured his ****** into her and made me, and soon my little brother of course~

Alright, alright that's fine all heterosexual females have trouble with finding a suitable mate sometimes but here's another thing.  
I can't even talk to anyone not a female, not a male nor a child, my best friend, my mother, my brother, or even my ******* father.

So thus I tried to become popular so I can talk better but guess what? I failed, failed, and even more of pit of despair failure… So turns out I wasted my whole high school year wasting my god forsaken time and didn't make any progress…

BUT! Tomoko Kuroki never gives in no matter what! After several years of working on a cheap job as a stoking person I finally get enough money to go to college!

(Also Tomoki and my best friend Yuu are doing fine by the way, she of them became a makeup specialist/gaming YouTube girl got a decent boyfriend as well, and he became a part time soccer player not much but it's something, and he's still single but he's not interested in dating yet… _But_ a girl always cheers him on at the games always making him blush when he sees her teehee~

Also including my appearance changed slightly my boobs grew bigger slightly, including that my hair is shinier, also I'm getting more sleep lately so I feel less crappy. But I still look like somebody ran me over so don't get your hopes up…)

Today is the day I will rock this! I must so I can become popular!  
*turns in application happily to the front desk person*

Tomoko: "I-I would like to enroll in this college p-please…" I say this shyly and flinch at the man who stares back up at me with a blank expression I sweat slightly at the silence and examine the man staring at me.

Green hair with blue eyes and glasses…

(Huh a decent looking guy… I suppose he's just shy like I am I guess.) I lift my hand up to wave in front of his face

Tomoko: "Um… H-hello? Anyone in there? S-sir?" I ask this impatiently as he keeps staring into the distance and pout arguing angrily and slap him knocking him out of his trance and he glares at me, yelling angrily

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" I yell at him to with the same tone of voice

Tomoko: "OH YEAH WELL I WAS SITTING HERE PATIENTLY WHILE YOU SAT ON YOUR *** AND DID NOTHING! RUDE ***" I yell at him he growls as he continually argues with me until what appears to be the school president.

"Son what is happening?"  
He points a finger at me and speaks plainly like nothing happened.

"She just started yelling at me for no reason, I tried to calm her down but-"  
"Yes, yes my dear son complaining about life issues like usual I see~" The son then glares at his dad and hisses at this growing a temper once more, the dad looks at him sternly and gestures his hand to command his son to calm down.

"Sorry my dear lady-"  
"SHE'S NO LADY SHE'S AN UGLY-" He's about to finish his sentence until a woman who appears to be his mother patiently walks towards his quickly, and snatches his ear and drags him away.

"Thank you dear~ anyways without any rude interruptions what may I help the young lady with today?"  
I brighten up and blush a little handing him the note

Tomoko: "I-I'm T-Tomoko s-sir… T-thank you f-for standing up for me… I-I wanted to join your private school s-so I can g-get a higher education p-please…" I say shaken slightly and the man grins happily and grabs the application out of my hand and hands it to the woman that walks next to him.

"I'll see what I can do fair maiden don't you worry~"  
Tomoko: "Y-you're so p-polite thank you." He nods in response and speaks once more giving me a hand shake

"By the way I'm president Ohari Sama Daisuke, the 3rd I was born into this family business with pride, and generosity~ welcome to Daichi College University~ even if you don't get in to this school I can always give you a job here if you'd like? The things around here are cheap but it's all worth the while filled with tolerance, discipline, friendships beyond you can imagine~"

I smile at the man's friendly hand gestures and movements as he leads me into the hall way walking along with me happily explaining all the things and rooms that are around here.

Tomoko: "So what type of courses do you have here?"  
Ohari: "A little bit of everything but not much… Haven't readied it on a cover or something?"  
Tomoko: "I over heard it from a conversation with my parent's so I don't know much about this school~ but I heard your expensive and have a wide variety of everything…"  
He looks down with sadness and sighs

Ohari: "Well that's what we where before we went in dept…"  
Tomoko: "In dept?"  
He nods towards me and leads me into the office sitting down

Ohari: "Yes… Ever since a couple of years ago… We have been challenged by a bigger and more expensive school than us to go to war. So as you guessed we lost all our students, money, supplies, we lost everything including our dignity… I'm afraid our school will have to be shut down soon and we'll all have to move away since we're so in dept…  
I feel like I'm a failure to the student's and council they could do better… I was so arrogant that we would win… And my ego got the best of me…" I stare at the president as he looks down his sorrow, and self pity and my facial expression goes to a worried yet determined one.

(This must be one of those high school dramas where a girl/boy needs to go to college and save its reputation! Slowly regaining its popularity, status, and friendly atmosphere. Thus finding out she's a secret magical school girl and then saving the day from evil monster's and space demon's…

Popularity, social status goes higher, become better at everything, and most of all get a boyfriend and magical powers! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M IN EVEN THOUGH THIS MAY BE MANGA WEABO **** I'M TALKIING ABOUT BUT IT'S WORTH A SHOT!) I slam my hands against the table making the president jump, jolting back in shock I shout out as he stares at me

Tomoko: "I WILL BE TRIBUTE TO THIS SCHOOL! I WILL HELP YOU DEFEND YOUR HONOR! LET ME HELP! P-PLEASE ANYTHING" I say blushing slightly and sitting back down shyly as the man stares at me for several minutes and then grins

Ohari: "Tomoko are you sure you can handle this task? It's a great deal of needing to improve… If only one tilt hits this school we'll be in ruins… You're sure you can handle this?"  
I nod with a confident smile on my face and yell  
Tomoko: "YES SIR I'M AT YOUR COMMAND!" He grins and has a gleam in his eye

Ohari: "Kid I like your confidence~ you're in enrolled or not you're the best bet we can get~"  
He hands me a flyer and speaks

Ohari: "Know please spread these out through the area please~ I'll walk around the school and check how the school festival is doing~" I nod and grin grabbing the flyers and run giggling happily at my progress.

Tomoko: "Teehee~ I can't believe I actually got to hand out flyers~ I'm going to the best I can do~ I'll become popular in no time~"

10 hours later…

I stumble back towards the college out of breath slowly as I make my way into the school gates drowsily.

(Well that was more effort than I thought but at least I finished finally that's something to look forward towards…) I step in front of the door of the college and open it slowly with a tired expression and then see the guy with green hair again standing there patiently. I walk towards him and stop behind him waiting for a response and grin

Tomoko: "Hey I did it by the way~ so all the hard work is done and over with just so you know he-he~" I say happily, yet awkwardly as I rub the back of my neck and wait for a response and glare at the figure before me quietly standing.


	2. The wafer and hug

I decided to name the president's son Kuroki Daisuke the 4th by the way~

College year start chapter 2

Tomoko POV:  
I stare at the strange boy and begin growing aggravated again walking away and pointing my nose to the air snobbishly walking away as he apparently still stares down blankly at the counter before him.

(Man what an ass can't believe someone would ignore me I mean I'm adorable aren't I?! What's the big deal?! I mean my boobs grew bigger, hell I'm even sleeping more often so I don't look so god forsakenly awful! What's the point even to glamour yourself if all men do is ignore you all the time?!)  
I huff and make a pouting face trying to ignore the green haired guys quiet and idle nature until I'm about to walk through the arch in the wall leading to the head master's office until I see a hand blocking my way.

I shiver and feel a cold stare at my back turning around frightened and stare up at him seeing him stare down menacingly at me making me freeze inside shaking like a rattle snake almost with a terrified expression trying to back away as he bends down and looks at me.  
Ohari: "Sup?"  
Tomoko: "H-h-h-h-hi h-h-how are y-you?!" I say this with a sheepish voice out loud as he stares at me in the eyes.

Kuroki: "You forgot to sign this…" He holds up a wafer in front of me apparently wanting me to sign it and I grab my pen out of my skirt pocket grabbing the piece of paper he holds in his hand and shakily walk over to the counter to sign it realizing there's nothing on it and lift it up with a blank expression quietly as the green haired boy stares at me.

I slowly start to chuckle evilly to myself as I begin to turn thoughts within my head and speak towards the boy with a menacing expression.  
Tomoko: "Oh~ is this meant to be an asking out waver? ~ because I'd gladly go out with you if you just asked~"  
He glares at me and blushes instantly snatching the note from my hands and stomping off yelling at me with his hands in fists.

Kuroki: "FUCK NO I'M NOT ASKING YOU OUT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"  
I stare in disbelief at the fuming boy before me and blink twice trying to contemplate what just happened and start thinking hard.

(So technically this boy specifically gave me a note with apparently nothing on it, and when he took it away from me he was blushing more than a tomato on a summer day almost like…) I grin widely and start giving a menacing look.

( ** _He has a crush on me~_** the boy must be too frightened by my charming looks to even have the guts to ask me out, so then he must be intimidated by me *giggles evilly to self* so if technically he's intimidated, and has a _crush_ on me thus that means he must be dying on the inside~)  
*imagines an anime scene with her under the cherry blossom tree as the cherry blossoms gently float in the breeze with Ohari standing there blushing madly at Tomoko's beauty and grace*  
Dream Tomoko: "Ohari-sama what is the meaning of this meeting? ~" *Dream Tomoko says this with grace with her beautiful cherry pink lipstick beautifully grazing the scene with her long gorgeous eyelashes fluttering, as her skirt flows in the wind blissfully with her black silky hair as well doing the same*  
Dream Kuroki: "I-I love you Tomoko-chan! I-I always have!" *Dream Kuroki says this with a blush across his face flushing immediately gathering the courage to confess his love to Dream Tomoko making Dream Tomoko blush beautifully*  
Dream Tomoko: "Oh Ohari~ I-I never thought you felt this way I-I ah-"  
*Dream Kuroki grabs Dream Tomoko's hands and holds them in his bigger manlier hands and stares at dream Tomoko's beauty*  
Dream Kuroki: "No my dear Tomoko-chan you don't have to say a word~ I know exactly what your feelings are~"  
*Dream Tomoko cries pretty tears as she stares back at him through her eyelashes*  
Dream Tomoko: "But Kuroki-sama how could you love a commoner like me? I-I'm just - *gasps gracefully as Dream Kuroki picks her up and swoops her romantically looking down at her with shimmering eyes as the moonlight reflects them*  
Dream Kuroki: "Don't say that about yourself you're my everything Tomoko-chan you're the most beautiful creature in the world~"  
*Dream Tomoko looks at Dream Ohari happily and holds him close to her forehead*  
Dream Tomoko: "Oh Kuroki~ I love you~"  
Dream Kuroki: "Tomoko~"  
Dream Tomoko: "Kuroki~"  
Dream Kuroki: "Tomoko~ *they both lean into each other romantically for a kiss until-*

End of hallucination~  
I hear someone speaking to me loudly trying to get me out of my daze making me look at the woman who speaks towards me making me see an elder woman who speaks to me.

Elder woman: "Your name is Tomoko Kuroki correct?" I nod in response a little shyly with a hint of a blush at my foolishness and she nods directing me.

Elder woman: "Master Ohari-sama is looking for you…"  
I bow to the maid and she nods walking away idly and I sweat nervously thinking in my head (I wonder if she saw me fantasizing over nothing oh god! It can't be my reputation of being popular will already go down will it?!) I throw my fists to the ground as the bell rings and people start walking in and looking at me being weird as I start to freak out then.

: "What's that one chick doing?"  
: "Yeah she's kind of weird."  
: "Yeah not to mention creepy either…"

(Bad luck follows me everywhere I turn no matter what I do… LIFE PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME UNPOPULAR!)

I grow terrified of the situation I'm in feeling my knees and fists on the ground freezing with my eyes shaking…

My mind soon becomes enveloped in dark thoughts of everyone laughing at me mockingly making my body shake.

Until I feel someone kick me gently and poke me speaking towards me.  
Kuroki: "Hey asshole wake up…"  
I look up and see Kuroki standing there blankly staring down at me making me grow a blissful smile and a happy expression.

(Kuroki-sama you really do care~) He then holds a wafer in front of me speaking plainly

Kuroki: "You forgot to sign this…" I stare in disbelief at this and lower my head wallowing in my self pity as he sighs and rubs my head comfortingly, but still without any care.

Kuroki: "You can stop doing this you know it's annoying as hell…"  
I stare to the ground and pause for a moment longer and then look up at him speaking blankly.

Tomoko: "Can I get a hug for a reward?"  
Kuroki: "What?"  
Tomoko: "Can I get a hug in reward of signing the god forsaken wafer?"

Kuroki stares at me for a moment in time standing up while walking away holding the paper to his side until I lunge up at tackle him to the ground making him glare down at me as I hold his waist tightly against my chin.

Tomoko: "HUG ME YOU PIECE OF ****!"  
Kuroki: "**** NO!" Everyone looks at our weird behavior as Ohari and his wife stare at us

Ohari: "Oh to be young again~"


	3. Handwriting

…

Chapter 3

I stare at the man next to me that stares down blankly and upset at the wooden desk before us, pouting as his father speaks calmly as he finishes his lecture finally.

Ohari: "Now do I make myself clear you two? No biting, fighting, or cussing inside this building alright?"  
Kuroki closes his eyes and retains the information inside of him, as I nod in response to the president of this school.

Kuroki: "Yes father, I'm dearly sorry for making some ruckus this evening…"  
Tomoko: "Ditto…"  
Kuroki's father nods in response and gives a partly hearted smile and sends us off, I walk on the left side of the side walk and stare down as the evening sun beams down on the cold cement's sidewalk after this.

Then I think about life and its meaning of what I'm meant to do…

(So I already F**ked up already, I wonder what else I'll screw up honestly… Maybe I should stop reading fairy tale stuff and start living in the real world…

Start dating like a normal person, start living with roommates…

Yeah…)  
I continue walking down the side as I look up once more and see I'm near the school gates finally and look behind me in thought.

(I guess I'll see this place tomorrow… Hopefully…) I sigh and turn around walking away unknowingly having someone stares at me from behind.

Kuroki: "What a strange woman…"

…Next day~

(The trees near Ohari College beam brightly as the sun shines brightly on them and Tomoko comes back to the college with a bright smile on her face while walking along peacefully walking inside the gates where everyone else does as well.)

The sight of today makes me forget about yesterday's traumatic events that happened as I smile in return to a pretty day.

I lean out my left foot and am about to a walk in until I get a cold aura behind me with a hand on my shoulder making me pause for a moment and look behind me. The sight before me makes my senses start going haywire on whether I should be scared, crying, or even happy as I see Kuroki glare at me with a dark cloud of possible anger, or sternness.

Leaving my mouth agape as he holds up a paper in front of me speaking with his typical bored expression,

Kuroki: "Can you please put your name, email, and address or possibly phone number on this slip of paper please?"  
Tomoko: "U-um w-wh-"  
Kuroki: "I'm not trying to be a creep I have to get your details so I can send you a notification on whether or not your admitted in here…"  
I stare at the boy before and blink twice stating the obvious overly threatening expression he's giving me.

Tomoko: "Well you could have just stated that instead of being a huge j***a*** yesterday you know that?"  
Kuroki: "Yes I believe this and I feel like a dunce for doing so, so now will you just please sign this right now and I'll let you be on your way to the principal's office…"  
I look up at him and shrug giving a half blank, and half sarcastic expression as I grab a pen in his hand and take the paper.

Tomoko: "Alright you could have just said so…"  
I write down my address, email and other private things on there and hand him back the pen and paper making him bow in thanks.

Kuroki: "Thank you…" He examines my hand writing normally as I wave at him in return and walk off until he stops me speaking blankly.

Kuroki: "Hey…"  
Tomoko: "Yeah what do you need?"

Kuroki: "Your handwriting is nice…"  
I pause for a moment and nod in response only returning a small blush that molds into my skin a little, and twist my hair at this.

Tomoko: "T-thanks I suppose…"  
I turn around and head to the office normally as he stares at me and closes his eyes staring back down at my handwriting.

We both intercept our gazes for the time being as I walk towards the office dully

(That guy is weird… But something tells me he's like me almost in a way…)


	4. Bickering siblings

Hey guys it's me again sorry it took forever for me to update these darn stories it's just since it's summer now I have a lot of stuff to do on my plate. But now since things are out of my way finally I will try to update more often so you won't get bored for to long.

But yeah anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll be sure to update at least tomorrow or in a little while after this one. Thank you for sticking through, and being patient ^^

Chapter 4

Tomoko would be eating lunch at her younger brother Tomoki's apartment complex with his Lover was over fixing them some salads while Tomoko brags on, and on about how much Kuroki loves her while Tomoki sighs ignoring his sisters babbling.

Tomoko: "And then h-he complimented me on my handwriting what do you call that, huh?!"  
Tomoki: "Sounds like he's terrified of you…"

Tomoki's crush Usagi walks over and places three salad bowls before him, and his sister hitting him on the back of the head making him blush and stutter.

Tomoki: "H-HEY!"

Usagi: "Now, now what's the point of just insulting your sister? I mean who knows? Maybe they are in love."

Tomoki: "Yeah right, every time Tomoko thought a guy was into her when we were younger she would usually wind up at a gas station in the middle of nowhere on her own, and then I would have to come and pick her up, or at least one of our parents had to…"

Usagi would stare at him pouting with her hands on her hips.

Usagi: "Well you never know, I mean a man like yourself has fallen in love as well~"

This made Tomoki blush and yell at her

Tomoki: "W-what's that supposed to mean?!"

Tomoko would cut in, and giggle cockily

Tomoko: "It is true little brother~ to think of all people you are the one who snagged a hot gal like Usagi, who knows maybe it's genetics~" She says laughing arrogantly to herself being off in her own little world like usual, until Tomoki throws a salad bowl at the back of her head furiously making Tomoko hiss in fury glaring back at him while a dark aura would surround her.

Tomoki: "I SUGGEST YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE INSTEAD OF BUTTING IN!"

Tomoko: "WELL I SUGGEST SIR THAT YOU TREAT YOUR OLDER SIBLING WITH RESPECT!"

Tomoki: "RESPECT?! HA! LIKE YOU DESERVE THAT!" They would both begin bickering as Usagi walks away sweating nervously as they both throw chairs and other stuff at each other while she eats her salad she had made

Usagi: "Well I suppose they'll calm down sooner or later…"

She'd sigh as Tomoki as pinned down by Tomoko in the background as they lash at each other like street cats fighting over food.


	5. A new rival?

Chapter 5

(Another day) Tomoko had thought while she was sitting on a bench quietly at her new college waiting for something interesting to happen, thinking about hers and Tomoki's argument yesterday pondering on how she could prove him wrong.

(I swear when I ask that nerd out, and I show him to Tomoki, my brother will surely shut up about everything…) She says balling her hand into a fist confidentially with steam blowing out of her nostrils, and she grins (Heck who knows maybe I'll convince him to marry me as well, and I can have bragging rights forever~) Tomoko would think cockily to herself until Kuroki walks in on her self-confidence thoughts interrupting her abruptly

Kuroki: "What are you doing?"

Tomoko freezes instantly blushing, and pressing her index fingers together and looks down shyly as she'd speak stuttering.

Tomoko: "U-um n-nothing…"

Kuroki tilts his head and then gets in her face making her blush immediately even more than she already is.

Kuroki: "Come on if you keep messing around like that, and blushing for no reason you're going to be late for our class…"

Tomoko: Y-yeah, r-right!" Kuroki would just sigh, and grab Tomoko's hand making her flinch and see stars in her eyes (O-Oh god he's holding my hand what should I do?!) She freezes in her spot making Kuroki struggle to drag her.

Kuroki: "Damn do you way a thousand pounds or something secretly-"He looks behind him and cold air surrounds him as he sees Tomoko digging her feet into the ground and getting a slight nose bleed.

Kuroki: "Are you seriously ****ing with me right now?" Tomoko would just stand there motionless making him sigh, and he'd pick up her statue state carrying her in his arms.

Kuroki: "Come on I'll carry you to class myself I guess…"

Tomoko flinches breaking out of her shell and jumps out of his arms putting her arms up as an X sign blushing madly, and stuttering.

Tomoko: "T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT AT ALL!"

Kuroki: "Well what do you want then?" He asks her as she mutters under her breath shyly "I want to a-ask you out on a date…"

Kuroki tilts his head at her curiously not hearing what she said clearly enough "What?"

"I-I s-said I-I w-want to…" (**** I've never asked anyone out before how do people do this?!) She's about to mutter out the "D" word until a woman with long blond hair butts into their conversation.

?: "KUROKI~"

Kuroki: "Eh? What do you want, and don't you know it rude to butt into people's conversations?"

?: "Well yes I just saw my childhood best friend and I couldn't help just to rudely interrupt what he was doing~"

Kuroki would sigh and speak to Tomoko "Sorry about that but maybe after school we could chat or something?" Tomoko would robotically and mechanically nod her head up and down stunned by the woman's beauty.

Tomoko would analyze her secretly as the woman would go on, and on talking to Kuroki.

Name: Uma Hiztu~

Age: 24

Appearance: A woman with long hair fabulous blond hair, brown eyes, and pale skin who often wears a large amount of make-up, and wears the latest trends usually, with of course high heels.

Likes: Fashion, Kuroki, expensive gifts, make-up, styling, and causing schemes.

Dislikes: girls who like Kuroki, trashy clothing, natural beauty, and commoner gifts.

Personality: Snobbish, social butterfly, fashionista, drama queen, materialistic, and split personality.

Class year: (2nd year)

Class of wealth: Rich

Profession: Stylizing

(Seems legit she does seem like that type of anime character… A childhood friend who doesn't want anyone else to touch her childhood friend since she secretly has a crush on him… I may be wrong like usual but still I can never be too careful. How do I know all this information you ask? Well it's because of the internet my dear reader.)

Kuroki would wave off Tomoko while Uma would follow him as she looks back and glares at Tomoko, and she'd freeze again (Y-yup she is definitely out for me now…)

She'd shake in her stance until Kuroki would wave her over, as Tomoko would snap out of her own little world and follow him into the college classes quickly.


End file.
